Finding Regulus
by BrattlyMoshkins2019
Summary: Twelve year old Regulus is tired of his Slytherin housemates Rejecting him. He's determined to prove he belongs in Slytherin and what better way than joining the quidditch team?


Title: Finding Regulus

Author:xxxxGryffindorGurlxxxx

Summary: Twelve year old Regulus is tired of his Slytherin housemates Rejecting him. He's determined to prove he belongs in Slytherin and what better way than joining the quidditch team?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, that's J.K. Rowlings...but if I did Reggie would've had more spotlight!

* * *

Regulus had plopped himself down at Slytherin Table when it happened. He had been on the side of the table close to Ravenclaw Table so he could talk to these two Ravenclaws, second-years like himself, Simon and Alec Mitchell. They were twins and the youngest Black's best friends. He had been laughing over his shoulder at Alec's joke when he looked down at the table to see a plate of pumpkin pastries, or should he say, a plate with just one pumpkin pastry. Regulus grinned to himself. As he picked up the flaky treat and brought it to his mouth, closing his eyes to savor the sweet taste but as he bit down he noticed something.

He bit into air!

Regulus shot his eyes open to look at his now empty hand before looking up as he heard the sound of snickering. There standing above him, making Regulus drown in his shadow, was Lucius Malfoy.

Who was holding his pastry!

Regulus shot to his feet to try and glare at the seventh year but it was feeble compared to Malfoy's malicious smirk.

"Malfoy give that back! I saw it first!" he exclaimed. Malfoy sneered at the younger Slytherin.

"Who's going to make me? You?" this accusion made Regulus wince at the mocking tone.

"Or your big brother?" came the taunt that made Regulus snap his eyes at the tall blonde.

"No!" he said indigently.

"Yeah, ickle Reggie! Why don't you tell on us to big bad brother Black?!" came an obnoxious voice. Regulus turned to see a burly Nott join Malfoy and soon saw Lestrange join his other side.

"I never go to Siri-er Sirius!" he exclaimed embarrassed.

"Oooh! Looks like you upset him Nott," came Lestrange's mocking g voice before sneering on the small Slytherin.

"Why don't you join your blood traitor brother at the Gryffindor Table, where you belong?" Lestrange spat nastily at Regulus who quivered in indigent anger.

"No! I _am_ a Slytherin! I _do_ belong here, with the rest of my family!"

Regulus decided not to mention how the Hat just nearly but his arse in Gryffindor until the top of the hat started to catch on fire, curtosy of Regulus' lack of control over both his magic and temper.

"Just give me my pastry Malfoy!" he excalimed.

"Or what?" came Malfoy's vocie as he made to take a huge bit out of the pastry.

Regulus' jaw dropped and he stood rigid. He had only one thought as he made a leap onto Malfoy's back.

Pumpkin pastries were his _favorite_!

He wringed his arms around Malfoy's neck and struggled as the elder began to try and buck him off as he yelled profanaties. He made a grab fopr the pastry but Malfoy pulled back resistingly. Regulus gave a growl and started to grba onto Malfoy's hair as a lever and just as Malfoy started shoutiung in pain he felt himself grab the pastry. Regulus grinned as he held his trophy up in the air proudly.

"Ah ha!" he stated proudly before losing his ablance and falling off Malfoy's back. He began eating it triumphedly before he saw Malfoy whirl towards him, face red with anger and humiliation as he shakily took out his robes.

"You damn brat!" Malfoy yelled as he advanced on the now scared smaller Slytherin. Just as Malfoy mouthed the words of a horrible hex no doubt, a clear yell of expelliarmus spunded through the air. Malfoy's wand flew from hsi hand and the Slytherins looked toward the source of the voice to see the victim's elder brother, Sirius Black standing with narrowed eyes and arms crossed.

"What's going on here?" he stated with a tone that suggested he knew just what was going on.

"Nothing Siri," Regulus' voice made Sirius looke down at hsi brother and he just scoffed before glaring at the Slytherins.

"He's right Black, it's nothing you would understand," Malfoy sneered aty thew eldest Black.

"As far as I can see you slimy Slytherins were messing with my younger brother. What's not to understand?," Sirius sneered back.

"So that's how it is huh, Black? Send your brother here to do the dirty work, and with messed up hair no less," Malfoy stated disgusted and laughed as the two Blacks reached up to touch their hair at the same time.

"Ha! Made you look, a double triumph!"Malfoy sneered before bending down to Regulus' level and glared at the smaller boy.

"This scene just proves my point that you don't belong here," he hissed.

Regulus went rigid but continued on staring straight ahead as Malfoy and his mionions walked out of the Great hall. he waited until they were out of earshot before standing up and crossing his arms as he glared at his elder brother who satrted to grin oblivious to hsi brother's evil glare.

"There you go Reggie, no need to thank me," he stated but was cut short when Regulus' angry voice burst out.

"I wouldn't dream of it," he bit out as Siorius opened his eyes and frowned.

"What's up with you?"

"Why'd you do that?! I had it sorted!"

"I can see with the way you were on the ground," Sirius stated dryly.

"You just made it way worst! How can anyone take me seriously if you keep babying me!" he stated irritated as he ran off leavingAlec and Siomon to trail after him and a stunned brother.

As Regulus made his way out of the Great Hall it was then Regulus felt a tug on his robe causing Regulus to look over to see an irritated Alec and a worried Simon.

"C'mon Reg, let's go to class," came Simon's plea as he tugged on Regulus' robe some more. Regulus nodded jsut before he threw a righteous fit.

"Those gits! Can you believe Malfoy?!He's been on my back since I got in Slytherin!" he exclaimed at the twins before Alec crossed his arms.

"Yeah! I was getting ready to hex those guys for you but I didn't want to hurt the guy!" Alec bragged as Simon rolled hiseyes at his twin but looked back at Reg.

"Forget them, your the most clever peron I know Reg. Just focus on your studies or do you want to be put back in remedial potions?" Simon asked with an eyebrow raised.

Regulus shivered as he thought back to remdieal potions last year. His inability to brew a decent potion had made Malfoy continue his claims on his 'false' sorting, who was a potions master. Only reason he wasn't in it now was do to Snape, the only Slytherin beside Cissy that were nice to him. Regulus was shaken out of his thoughts by Alec who was nodding at him.

"Sim's right Reg, they don't deserve a single thought from you," he stated as he walked ahead of Simon and Regulus who looked after him before following to their first class, Charms.

Regulsu nodded at his friends but inwardly made up his mind. There had to be a way to find acceptance in Slytherin house, there just had to be. All he had to do was think of how.

* * *

AN: Okay! This si the first chapterI I know! Short! But Regulus is gonna have his big idea soon! please update! Reggie loves reviewers! He might just give you a big hug!


End file.
